Pleasure
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.
1. I'm Happy

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

**A/N:** Inspired by the (yes, I know) Avatar challenge on LJ, called 7 chakras. When I looked at the prompt Water: Pleasure and Guilt, I just thought to myself, "Hey, those little individual prompts of Pleasure can make sweet 7 Paire drabbles."

So here we are... Enjoy!!

* * *

**Prompt #1: **I'm Happy

* * *

He found her standing all alone on the balcony of her new room, semi-leaning over the railing and her one foot over the other as her sky-blue eyes scanned the busy traffic below her. Without any hesitation he joined her, as he slid next to her, his hands curled around the cemented railing. She averted her gaze from the streets of New York to him, with a frown tugged on her lips and the rims of her eyes being filled with sudden tears.

As he noticed this, he grew concerned and wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her closer into his embrace. His chin nestled in her blonde hair and he patted her back soothingly as he felt her burying her face in his chest and her shedding the warm, salty droplets from her always shiny eyes into his black, thick sweater. His hand rested at her lower back, as his other hand found its way to the soft flesh of her cheek.

He pushed her back a little, wanting to look directly into her cloudy eyes as he ended up cupping her pretty face with both his hands. The mascara she had put on when she woke up this morning was smeared across her cheeks, leaving a thin, black line on each side, but he wiped them away, together with the surfacing tears with one smooth stroke of his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice pained because he was genuinely worried about her.

A small, wry smile appeared on her glossy lips. "Nothing, nothing is wrong," she replied, while she covered his hands with hers and brought them down as she intwined her slender fingers with his. Then she stepped closer to him and laid her head against his chest and pulled his arms around her slim waist. "I'm happy," she spoke after a small pause. "Happy when I'm with you."

But she couldn't be more happy than him, when he heard those tender and sincere words.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, any feedback is welcome here, as always. It didn't really turn out as I expected, but I hope you liked this anyways. :)

_5/19/2007_

* * *


	2. Watching the Clouds

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

**A/N:** This one is a bit longer than the previous. And thanks for all those who reviewed the previous drabble. They inspire me to continue this serie. :)

* * *

**Prompt #2: **Watching the Clouds

* * *

"That cloud looks like a bunny."

He followed to where her slender finger pointed to and observed the cloud she was referring to, and noticed that she was right—it did, indeed, resemble a bunny. He never knew watching the clouds would be so amusing and comfortable, especially with her. When he came home from a long day of work, he saw her sitting there in front of his apartment door, cross-legged on the floor, skimming the pages of her girly magazine with her ocean blue eyes, and apparently waiting for him. He scraped his dry throat shortly to catch her attention, making her head snap up at the surprising sound and a cute smile magically appeared on her previously serious face at the sight of him.

He asked her why she was waiting for him and she merely replied that she was utterly bored because Nathan was away for another political issue, Heidi was away for her weekly book club at a friend's house, and grandma—which she still found odd to call her like that—had to baby-sit the two little rascals, who were her brothers. So the only one she could go to was her uncle and that was the reason she was waiting for him to come home to do something together.

Rolling his eyes and sighing silently, he opened the door of his flat and invited her in as well, much to her pleasure. He offered her a drink, which she politely declined, but both sat at the kitchen table anyways, contemplating on _what_ exactly they could do. But instead of playing a game of chess or monopoly or even train their powers a bit—rather his since hers didn't exactly need practice—like they usually did, they ended up with a conversation, which strangely enough didn't occur as much since she came to live in New York with her biological father.

She asked him if he had fallen in love yet with someone after Simone's death—he once told her about Simone and how he fought Isaac for her—and he said no, hanging down his head and sagging his shoulders sadly. To cheer him up a bit, since she felt so guilty for bringing up the touchy matter, she told him that he would find someone pretty soon, especially because she knew for sure women were swooning over him. He chuckled lightly, much to her content because she liked his deep, manly chuckle and he thanked her for saying that, making her smile half-way. Then he asked her if she missed Odessa, or more likely what she missed about it. She answered, averting her eyes to her fingers which were curled up at the rim of the table, that she missed her adopted family, no matter how many lies her father told her and that she missed the company of her weird, yet best friend Zach and especially the little game that she played with him in the open fields.

Inquisitively, he asked her _what_ little game that exactly was and she bit her lower lip adorably, shaking her head soflty, muttering that he didn't want to know. But he surprised her by saying that he in fact _did_ want to know and that maybe, if it would please her, he would love to play it with her. She smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling at the same time of joy, and she told him that Zach and her would go to the open field and just lay there to find forms in the clouds. He looked at her, lips parted slightly, with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow, which she took the wrong way and quickly defending herself that she knew that it was a silly, childish game. He stopped her rambling by covering her hands soothingly and sushed her, and he said that he thought it was adorable to play such a game and that if she would like to they could go to the park and play it together. Eagerly and happily, she accepted his offer.

And that was how he ended up here, laying down on the grass in the middle of the park, next to her and following her finger as she once again found another object in the clouds. He had to admit that she was very good in this game.

She turned her head to look at him and frowned curiously. "You know, you really suck at this," she suddenly remarked dryly.

"What?" he asked her, taken aback by her sudden statement and turned his head to look at her too, with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't mean to offend you," she replied, automatically, seeing his slightly mad face, and she shrugged nonchalantly when she added. "It's just that we've been here for more than two hours and you still haven't spot anything in the clouds."

"Well, I—," he started, but she interrupted him unintentionally abruptly.

"And I thought you were the dreamer of the family."

"Oh," he mouthed, averting his stare.

She turned around to lay down on her side, supporting herself up with her elbow as she gazed at him. "Don't get that wrong. I like that about you."

"You do?" he informed, appalled. His brown eyes moved back to hers, brown meeting blue and he frowned. "Why? I mean, Nathan thinks I'm childish because of it. So _why_ do you like that about me?"

She smiled at him, affectionately, laying back down on the soft grass again, with her chin on his shoulder. "I don't consider it being childish. It's adorable and it's part of your charm. It doesn't make you so uptight like dad and you're a dreamer because you're idealistic and there's nothing wrong with that. The world needs idealistic dreamers like you to save us," she paused, biting her lower lip as she contemplated on something, but then continued anyways. "Just like you saved me. You're my hero, whether you're '_childish_' or not."

He kissed her on the top of her head, his lips brushing against her blonde hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, and then looked up to the light-blue sky as new clouds passed by. "So, what does that could remind you of?"

His gaze was cast at the cloud she was referring to and he pursed his lips together in thought. "Euhm—," he began, humming. "That cloud kind of reminds me of a—," he stopped, squinting his eyes at it, nodding and then he whispered in her ear. "Of a cloud," he joked, laughing as she playfully hit his chest. But then his laughter faded away and he said. "No, seriously, it actually reminds me of a little angel."

"You mean like a guardian angel?" she asked, her twinkling blue eyes clashing against his deep brown ones.

"Yeah."

"Cool," she mumbled, as she wrapped her arm around his chest and scooted closer to him. "Then that cloud reminds me of you. Because you're _my_ guardian angel."

He froze at her words, surprised by them, but then softened and felt happy about that. As he smiled warmly at her compliment, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her closer to him, as they continued their 'watching the clouds'-game.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, you know the drill. Press that button below and tell me what you thought about this. ;)

_5/25/2007_

* * *


	3. I Miss You

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

* * *

**Prompt #3: **I Miss You

* * *

She cast her gaze outside, watching intently how the thick, ominously grey-coloured clouds cuddled closer together and listening carefully to the rhythm of the pouring rain hammering against the roof and panels loudly, pleading to be let in. It was as though they were the notes of someone's song up in the dark grey sky and as though this music was specially reserved solely for her. The storm that the weather broadcast had warned their viewers just two hours ago on the television, was rapidly increasing and getting worse by the mere fraction of a second.

Normally she hated this kind of weather, she had always preferred a baby blue sky with the beams of a blazing sun hanging high penetrating through fluffy, white clouds and illuminating everything they reached on their paths. This time was different, though—for once she revelled in the sight of this utterly depressing picture, because it perfectly mirrored how she was currently feeling and thinking. She was sad herself because she felt so alone in this world.

Of course she wasn't actually and completely alone; she still had her family who supported her through thick and thin, and her new boyfriend, West, who would dare to fight fires for her. However it didn't matter in the end, because she didn't have the one person with her who she longingly wanted by her side and close to her.

She just missed him so much. She never thought she would, but she did.

She missed how every time their eyes met, his chocolate brown clashing against her cerulean blue ones, she would just drown into his. His deep eyes were like a big and warm pool, inviting her to take a little soothing dip. She missed how every time he would lay his hand on one of her shoulders comfortingly and his mere touch would send a very pleasant shiver running throughout her entire body and causing goose bumps to appear all over her pink skin. She even missed how every time that that one thick strand of brown hair would fall like a soft and shiny curtain in front of his beautiful eyes, she would have to resist reaching out to him and brushing away that lock with her long and slender fingers. She enjoyed watching him slide his fingers through his own hair then, but she just wanted to experience the action herself but she had to fight the urge to do so.

A long sigh escaped her lips, as she averted her stare from the sheets of raindrops drenching everything they touched and how that sharp breeze blowing against the trees and the blades of the grass. Just gazing at it made her physically colder and she pressed her knees closer to her body absent-mindedly while circling her small arms around them to warm her up a bit. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and she felt a frown tugging madly at her glossy lips and the rims of her eyes being filled with upcoming tears and then the salty droplets rolling down both her cheeks and splashing against the skin of her bare arms.

"I miss you, Peter," Claire whispered with a shaky voice, the words just barely audible and being swept away in the emptiness of her bedroom and her slowly beating heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally wrote a story again! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this, but I was having this huge writer's block and everything I wrote down was being erased immediately because I basically thought it was crap.

So it would really mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts about this little drabble. ;)

_10/24/2007

* * *

_


	4. Lazy Day

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

* * *

**Prompt #4: **Lazy Day

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied automatically, not looking up from the magazine she held between her hands, not really reading the articles but more like looking at the pictures. She liked how all those singers, models and actresses always wore those beautiful, extravagant dresses and how their hair was always something so special that she always tried to do in her own hair in the bathroom, but always failed to make it so pretty or even make it at all. She didn't really like to read those long and dreadful boring articles—they were always about the same thing; how one left the other for someone else, or how one made a complete fool of oneself by driving under influence or punching a cameraman. "You?"

He heaved a sigh silently, punching 'the next page'-button on his remote control, flipping through every possible channell on television. There was nothing—well, nothing _interestingly_, there was always _something_—to watch on the telly and he threw the remote at the other side of the couch, while he shifted from sitting up straight into lying down and resting his head on the armrest.

"Same as you," he answered her very short question, running a hand through his thick, black hair and stopping at the back of his head, "Nothing."

Her blue orbs drifted away from the glitter and glamour in her girly teen magazine and rested on him, lying lazily in the two-seat couch with his one arm behind his head and his other swinging tho and fro beside the couch, his fingertips brushing the carpet, on which she sat with her back against the couch where his feet were and she closed her magazine, putting it down next to her and then turned her body half-way to face him.

"I'm bored," she remarked, placing her lower-arm on the couch and her chin being supported by it. Raising an eyebrow, she queried with a monotone voice, "Can't you do something about that?"

"No," was his sole answer, as he was gaping at the ceiling again, creating an eerie silence with both staring at their respectful interest. "And you?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon them. "Don't you have any plans to keep yourself busy?"

She bit her lower lip, drooping her eye-lids half-way. "Hmmmm—," she hummed, making tiny circles with her head, gazing at a particular point in front of her. "No."

"Well, if you don't have plans, why don't you do your homework?" he questioned, swinging his one leg above her head and sitting back up again, but then slid down the couch so that he scooted right next to her on the floor.

After groaning and rolling her eyes very much annoyed, she hung her head down and put it in her two hands. "I don't want to. Homework is boring."

He laughed—a deep, manly, yet filled with honey laugh. She liked the sound of his laugh, but she didn't fix her attention on that part now, she was offended by the fact that he laughed at her comment.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked, or more like hissed through gritted teeth as she looked at him through narrowed heaven-blue eyes.

Gradually the laughter faded off, before he wiped the surfacing tears away with the back of his hand and turned to look at her too. "Nothing," he said, between chuckles, "I never knew you of all people could be so lazy," he explained matter-of-factly.

"What about yourself then?" she questioned sarcastically, arching an eyebrow and a cat-like grin gracing her features, "Don't you have work to do?"

His laughter stopped immediately. "No," he replied, suddenly all stiff and awkward.

"Wait a minute. If I recall correctly, you had a shift at Mr. Oegata today," she remembered, "So you're being lazy too."

He narrowed his eyes to these deep brown slits and he turned off the television with a press on the off-button. "No, I'm not. I just don't want to go to Mr. Oegata."

"Oh, of course. And the reason why is that you're lazy."

"No, that's not the reason," he almost muttered, agitated.

She heaved a small sigh, standing up on her feet only to sit down next to him on the couch. "Okay. If you say so, I believe you," she said, making him a little less annoyed. She chewed on her bottom lip and averted her stare away from him because she just couldn't stand seeing that distraught expression on his usual dreamy face and then parted her pink glossy lips to try to say something to cheer him up, but the only words that escaped were, looking back at him, "Do you want to talk about what the _actual_ reason is? I thought you liked going there because of his cute niece who keeps hitting on you?"

She observed how his shoulders tensed up at her sudden question and his chocolate eyes widened for a split second, making her curse mentally for her boldness bij asking that. To her surprise, though, his eyes met hers and she saw a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't like his niece. She's too clingy and not my type, so I try to avoid going there as much as possible. Besides," he paused, his cheeks suddenly flushing and scraping his now dry throat nervously.

Furrowing her brow curiously, she scooted closer to him and leaned her head closer to his so that her lips were his ear. "Besides what?" she whispered so softly and so tenderly, that it sent a torrent of shivers down his spine and made goosebumps appear all over his skin.

He turned his head so that their noses were almost bumping and he gazed so intensely into her eyes, brown clashing against blue, that it caused electric thrills fizzing through her veins and making her head buzz.

"I rather be with you," he confessed, his ears turning into a shade of pink abashed and smiling warmly.

She mirrored the genuine smile. "I rather spend my lazy day with you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think.

_11/11/2007  
_

* * *


	5. Never Let Me Go

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

* * *

**Prompt #5: **Never Let Me Go

* * *

"So this is it, then?"

"I guess so," he answered, gloomy. His hands were in the pockets of his suit-pants and he was staring at his feet because he didn't have the courage now to look directly in those pretty eyes of hers. The rain was pouring heavily now and he heard the raindrops hammer away in an unsteady beat on the ebony-black umbrella they were both standing underneath.

An eerie silence had descended upon them—except for the loud music of the rain—and they both averted their eyes from each other, him staring at his shoes that barely missed that one puddle of water on the pavement and her looking at the mansion she was going to leave behind to go back to her adoptive father.

She bit her lower lip nervously, unintentionally wiping away the lip gloss she had put on earlier and then looked at his lowered head, pouting. "Thanks for everything," she suddenly broke the silence, with a soft whisper but he caught the words, "For saving my life, for putting a roof above my head, for...," she paused, seeing him move his head upwards to look directly into her eyes and then proceeded simply, "Just for everything."

"You're welcome," he replied, a half-way smile appearing on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes, she noticed. They were still glimmering with the upcoming tears, filling the rims of his hazel eyes and it pained her to see him like this.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, just to comfort him—and sadly herself, because as much as she wanted to see her father again, she couldn't bear to leave him behind. Just as the words were about to roll of her lips, the taxi-driver honked rambunctiously loud and it brought her out of her concentration. Out of her world below the one umbrella were it was just her and him.

"I have to go now," she said instead of what she actually wanted to tell him. She moved the handle of the umbrella a bit closer to him, indicating that he had to take it over and he understood, the smile on his face vanishing. He wrapped his one hand around it, gracing her nimble fingers for a second in the process and they both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through their bodies. They both knew they both felt it and gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was just for a few seconds in reality, because she let go of the umbrella and walked away.

She didn't run, she simply ambled slowly to the awaiting cab, letting the rain wash over her, drench her as though she needed to let it drown her sorrows away. Opening the door of the back seat, she crawled into the cab without sending any more glances towards him. Only when the driver started to drive her to the airport, she whirled around and watched him become smaller and smaller from the back window pane. She frowned, tore her gaze away from her and she felt own salty droplets escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks, leaving thin black lines smeared on both sides of her features from the mascara. She couldn't bear it any longer and turned to the cab-driver.

"Stop! I demand you to pull over now!" she practically screamed at him, startling him to pieces and he instinctively pressed his foot as hard as he could on the breaks.

She stormed out of the cab at once and run as fast as her legs could bear back to the mansion, leaving behind the confused cab-driver and the angry drivers that honked at the sudden stop on the lane. She didn't care about any of that, she just needed to get back to him.

It surprised her that he was still on the same spot on the pavement, still with the umbrella in his hand and still with that same upset look formed on his face. But once he noticed her running towards him, completely soaked, his upset look twisted into a mixture of confusion and joy.

"What? Why? How?" he stammered out, blinking a couple of times at her.

Smirking playfully, she threw herself at him, causing him to drop the umbrella on the ground, splashing in a big puddle and she embraced him, with her face buried in his jacket.

"I can't leave you," she explained matter-of-factly, "I can't stand not being around you. Please never let me go."

He smiled content, pulling her closer to him and laying his cheek on the top of her head, nestling into her wet, blonde locks. "I won't," he promised and the rain suddenly stopped pouring.

* * *

**A/N:** I suddenly came up with this idea, sat down and wrote it in ten minutes. I never write something so fast! Well, anyways, I hope you guys liked it.

Please leave me a review. I got ten reviews for the two first drabbles and then for the last two I only got four. I'd really appreciate if I receive ten again, it made me so happy!

_12/2/2007_

* * *


	6. Smile

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

**A/N:** A short one.

* * *

**Prompt #6: **Smile

* * *

There is just something about his smile that captivates her attention every time.

It's so rich, so genuine. The most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her short little life.

His smile just shows how perfect his lips are. They're so full, never chapped and look so soft which always prompts her to briefly wonder what they'd taste like. It's not that his lips aren't enticing when he's not smiling, though. His pout is adorable as well, or the way he presses his lips together in a thin line when he's angry, or the way his lips part slightly when he's startled. But his smile is just more fascinating.

She just loves the curve of his lips, especially that little crook at his right side. It gives him this playful, mischievous glow and makes him look so much younger than he actually is.

Every time she sees his smile, it makes her feel safe, secure and takes all her cares away.

It makes her smile as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated.

_5/4/2009_

* * *


	7. Totally You

**Pleasure**

* * *

Sweet, little moments between Peter and Claire.

* * *

**Prompt #7: **Totally You

* * *

"So, Krista, the bitchy head cheerleader, mentioned her before I think, said to fill that step with a cartwheel but I argued it would be better if they'd do a high kick," she told him with such an enthusiastic spirit, her legs flaying around hyper underneath the kitchen table. No wonder she was a cheerleader, he thought, she was born for it since she teemed with energy. After she swallowed the chewed cornflakes, she continued, "Because, you know, during that step there are already three people flying in the air in the back. Too much spinning."

She pff'ed, eyes rolling at the weird image in her head.

A faint smirk dawned his features, not really knowing how to react to her story. He honestly didn't understand half of what she was talking about since he wasn't a cheerleader or never really had contact with that bubbly popular world when he attended high school years ago. So instead he just took a sip from his coffee before giving the mug she bought for him a quick glance.

It has a picture of the Justice League on one side and Superman in his famous superhero pose on the other. His fists firmly pressed on his hips, his red cape flowing about behind him and his chin held high. Not too high, of course, because Superman has to avoid appearing haughty, but high enough to look as confident as possible.

She apparently bought it on a whim for him when doing groceries. It was even the only item she bought that wasn't on his list. Gift-wrapped, she held it out to him with a big smile on her face when she came home. Looking at her funny, she answered his unspoken question simply with,

"It was just totally you."

* * *

**A/N:** Last one. Thanks to everybody for reading this, albeit short, drabble series. I love you all.

_4/1/2011_


End file.
